


Promises

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Series: Karol fics [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night at Danghrest, Karol couldn't sleep. All could think was, "He's alive!" Spoilers for Zaude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Born from our frustration of Karol's one liner: "AHHH! Yuri! I cant believe you! You shoulve told me you were alive!"
> 
> Seriously? That's what he says as soon as he sees Yuri, HIS IDOL, back from the dead?
> 
> Well, Leezzee and I were not satisfied. Hope you enjoy what we think might've happened after that scene. (=

 

* * *

 

Karol couldn't sleep. Or rather, he didn't want to. Not when Yuri was there, actually physically there, next to him and breathing. He's alive, he thought to himself, for what must have been the hundredth time. He's alive and breathing, and this isn't a dream.

The relief he felt was overwhelming. He had known Yuri was alive, he  _had_! But he had been so worried…so scared. There were so many things he wanted to say to the older man, so many questions to ask. But for now, Karol was content just listening to the other's breaths, a comfort and a reassurance all in one.

Yuri had dozed off a little while ago, his hands behind his head. But it was a light sleep. He woke up a few times and before long, he realized that Karol had not yet fallen asleep. Yuri yawned slightly and looked over at the boy. "Hey, Captain. Something wrong?" he asked with a smile.

Karol noted the other slip in and out of consciousness, but was startled at being addressed. "Oh, um." Unnoticed by the darkness, Karol's face pinked a bit. He hadn't wanted to disturb Yuri's sleep. "I'm fine," he reassured the other, which was mostly true. "I just can't seem to fall asleep." He laughed slightly, quietly.

Yuri's hand moved out from behind his head and patted Karol's. He smiled slightly. "You know, I was looking forward to seeing you. Has the old man been taking care of you while I've been gone?"

Karol felt a rush of warmth in his stomach, and his throat tightened. "Y-yeah…" he murmured, trying not to look sad or upset as he remembered how he had felt back then, even under Raven's care. He closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Yuri's hand on his head, comforting and caring and  _there_. He breathed shakily as he tried to calm down this sudden onslaught of unwanted feelings.

Yuri looked at him and noticed the shaky breath. "Hey... Are you sure you're alright, Karol?" Yuri frowned slightly, leaning up on his elbows a bit and looking at the boy. Karol looked nervous and tense...

"I'm…"  _fine_ , he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump forming at his throat. He shook his head, as if the action would get rid of his embarrassing thoughts. He didn't want to seem like a baby.

Yuri sat up then and looked at Karol with a small, concerned look. "Karol. You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you," he said, more awake now. "Is it because of what happened to me?"

Karol wanted to deny it, not wanting to bother Yuri about it. What would he even say? Where would he even begin? His fists clenched at the sheets beneath him. "I was so worried…" he found himself saying, his voice a low painful whisper.

"I'm really glad…" he continued, not daring to look at Yuri's eyes. His own felt a little watery, but he ignored that and tried to  _breathe_. "I'm so glad you're okay, Yuri…" he confessed quietly, wanting… something, he wasn't sure what.

Yuri too wasn't sure what to do for a moment. After all, he's never been almost dead before. But after a moment of thought, he moved closer and pulled the boy into his arms. He put one hand on Karol's head and put the side of the boy's head against his chest. "You hear that?" Yuri asked in a soft voice. "My heart's beating. I'm alive. There's no need to worry anymore. You can relax now."

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

The rhythmic beating of Yuri's heart, the ultimate proof that he was alive lay bare before him. The rush of comfort that took over Karol's body was overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, hugging him tightly, clutching at him as if he was afraid the other would disappear again. Afraid that he would leave him behind.

He hated that feeling.

Yuri wrapped his arms more firmly around Karol. "I'm sorry I made you worry," he said softly to the boy. "Trust me. It won't happen again. I promise you."

At that moment, at those words, Karol felt the world become right once more. Yuri wasn't going to leave, he knew, feeling the doubts and the fears vanish from within him. All he could feel was relief. "Stupid Yuri," he mumbled, wanting to laugh and cry into the other's chest, his hands clutching at the comfort and refusing to let go.


End file.
